Hello There
by IWasToBlindToSeeThat
Summary: Summary inside. *Last book spoilers*
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is something new. 'Cause I HATE my other T for some stuff. For Vladmir Tod, this is when Vlad goes to Otis's house, there is a meeting, Vlad meets Dorian and a girl who is older than the oldest vampire. DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ ELEVENTH GRADE BURNS. Read and Review.

* * *

**Hello there again**

_Flashback_

I was running from my two favorite people. Tom and Bill**.(A/N sorry if that isn't there names**)I didn't want to be beat up today and can't control both of them. I finally ran and ran right into a deadend.

"So goth boy want you going to do 'bout this. COME ON PUNCH ME", Bill screemed at me. Pushing me against the wall. Bill got tried and held me against the wall so the wall was making me bleed. Bill pulled back his fist.

"What are you doing", I opened my eyes to see a werid girl about 3 feet away.

"Lookie what we got here.A girlie." said Bill (Tom and Bill were real perverts. They could touch a girls butt and not lose a second of sleep).He dropped me and walked over to the girl.

"What's your name"Tom said. Right then I got a meggse in my head.

_"Hi Vlad I will not lie about my name to you, I'm Arianna ". Arianna _it saided very common like I read it a million times over and over.

"Hi I'm Vlad's sister" she said in a very silkie voice and if I didn't know I didn't had a sister I would have beilived her. She had pale skin, dark eyes, black hair about a little pass shouler, and one difference was she was tall.

"Wow Vlad your sister is HOT" said Tom. I knew this was a joke about her being my sister but I needed to play big brother. I looked at Arianna she was mad and stomped over to Tom and Bill. Man did she looked pissed.

"What did you say" Arianna said in a threating tone.

"I said you are H O T hot" spelled Tom.

"I wouldn't mess with her" I said playing the big brother act.

"Why what's-" Bill was cut off by a scream and cranck. The scream was from Tom and the cranck was Tom's hand breaking. Arianna broke Tom's hand, and that fast she punched Bill knocking him out. Arianna paused and literty changed. Now Arianna had dark brown, golden brown eyes with a moss green glow, and looked like she was a tall 12 year old. ARIANNA! thats it shes a VERY old shapeshifter. Like 2,000 years old **(A/N I think thats older than Em cause I wanted Arianna to be older) **and she looks like she 12 or 13. Wow.

"thanks" I wispered. This was really cool like I was a girl meeting Fall out Boy in person **(A/N I LOVE YOU PETE, PATRICK, ANDY, AND JOE)**

"I though the Pervus was spceical. Guess I was using the wrong spceical. I needed to use SPCEICAL ED" she said and in the blink of an eye she was gone.

My jaw dropped. Now I felt like the girl who was told she was to ugly to be seen with.

_End of Fashback_

* * *

**So what do you think? Was it good, great, poor. I made it short cause I need reveiws. Thanks if you rreview. If you do I'll post your name onmy next chapter. BYE BYE **


	2. JOSS !

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews and I KNOW I suck at spelling, but sometimes when I put stuff on here it deletes IT. That makes me REALLY sad. The reviews are very helpful and I need more charters. It was my fault that I didn't say how he knew her so I will right now. You know the **_**Compendium of Conscientia **_**book Vlad reads and it has stuff about vamps. Well, Arianna was always shifted into a vampire. So she told someone about her power and they told someone so that's how her secret was out, but they though she was the Pravus cause how old she was and how old was looked. So there's her story. Now on to the show. This part leaves off at Vlad being at Otis's house when Dorian goes to drink from Vlad. **

* * *

_Now Time _

When Vlad turned around, Dorian was there, waiting, wearing that same kind, expect smile on his lips, that same harmless demeanor.

"You will offer your blood to me."

Otis and Vikas began to argue. Vikas began to offer's blood Tristian's (AB negative, as much as he liked.** A/N My friends blood type is AB positive)** in exchanged for Vlad to keep his blood in him. Dorian would have said yes but Vlad s blood was much more exotic.

"Shut up," said Dorian. It was like a spell ever one in the room (like 30 people) frozen and so did I. Dorian inched closer. My pulse drummed through my veins. Dorian fangs were now right over my neck. His fangs looked fragile but were sharper than a razorblade.

"Dorian you know the fine for killing the Pravus is _death _"I looked over to my left. There she was, Arianna. She looked just like the last time I saw her. No duh, she's like part vampire.

"Yes, Arianna I know the fine," Dorian growled.

"So his blood is so great you are willing to die for it ?" Arianna questioned Dorian. It was a simple question but had a strong meaning to it. The meaning I couldn't find but I had a very good belief that Arianna knew something about Dorian no one else knew and she would tell the vampire world it. Ruining his BIG ego that Otis told me about. Dorian backed away and I got into Otis's head. I made him push Dorian into the table and ask him to leave. By then people were looking at her.

"I think I'll be leaving now" Arianna said not liking all the attraction.

"No, ...Arianna please stay" said Otis. Still in shock from the way I controlled him so easily. It looked as if Otis needed to talk to her. She nodded her head. A sign that clearly they were telepathing each other.

"I will be rig-" Otis was cut off by a _ssshhh. _It was her ssshhh us "silent" she whispered. We all did what we were told. I cocked my head to the side and hear the soft patter of footsteps. Ones like I hope you can't hear them type. Arianna was swift on her feet. Two seconds later she was back and with another person. She him/her to the ground. I was mad at this how can you hurt someone without knowing who or what they did. The person shook themselfs holding their head high. It was Joss.

* * *

**so how was this chapter GREAT right. Thanks for the reviews. I need like 5 reviews for next chapter **

**Lol and VladdieChica **


	3. Whats his name

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews but I shouldn't be putting this up 'cause I said I needed 5 reviews. I don't care 'cause I will always put up more charters because I love my loyal readers. Oh and Arianna was born a shape shifter (if you don't know what it is look it up). This left off at Joss being dragged.**

* * *

"Who are you" asked Arianna. Joss shook his head not answering her question. That had made her quite upset.

"Answer her" I growled at Joss. Joss and I were having a love/hate friendship. Friends by day and enemies by night. So I didn't want something bad to happen to him. I wish I wasn't thinking this because it was nighttime.

"Does anyone know him 'cause he does not wish to me his name." she announced it the room of vamps. I was going to say his name but I was scared. Tell or not tell. Tell.

"His name is Joss," I said. Arianna looked at me.

"Now young Pravus how do you know this young" she paused and looked at Joss then restarted."slayers name?" Oh shit. She and now the room of vampires knew that Joss was a vampire slayer.

"He goes to school with me." I answered. Please don't eat Joss was all I could think right then. By then all the vamps were angry.

"What were you doing here young ... Joss" she said. I hoped he didn't say something brainless.

"I came here get rid of bloodsucking leaches." growled Joss. That was the brainless thing that I was talking about. Arianna was very pissed by this and pulled his hair back so his ear was next to her mouth.

"You think you slayers know everything but not ever one wants to drink blood. If you guys would listen you can learn that we aren't that bad." she hissed. I wanted to tell her to back off but she was right about all that. Joss judged me because I was part vampire.

"Vlad what do we do with this one" she asked. I was surprised that she called Vlad. I couldn't say 'just let him go' then the vamps and Otis would be angry.

"Let him go and if he attacks one of use kill him." I added kill him cause they would have anyway.

"Fine go little slayer" Arianna said. I could tell she wanted Joss to hit her. I hoped he didn't get to vain with his belief.

"I hope to see to in hell" Joss yelled when walking backwards and giving us all the bird. I wish someone would just trip him. I looked at Arianna and I shit you not she ran behind Joss and tripped him. I chewed the inside of my cheek trying to hold the peals of laughter. Joss looked hurt but right now we were enemies.

"Arianna, Vlad please come with me. I need to tell you two something." Otis said.

* * *

**What does Otis have to tell Arianna and Vlad. Review and tell me.**


	4. That's what otis said

**Heys guys, I know I haven't been updating but it's PSSA in my school and it had just finally ended. Sorry for being so mean to Joss. I have a new charter.** **VladdieChica**. **Ari's** **new cat. I know what Otis has to say. *Evil smile*.**

* * *

"Yes" Ari said.(My nickname for her and she likes it) .She had a lot of respect for Otis.

"Vlad, Arianna is going to your school" Otis said. Woah I didn't see that coming**(did you ????)** I looked at Ari on my right side, she looked like she was very happy but why ?

"Vlad please sleep here tonight it would be safer" Otis said. Turning to me.

"I must be on my way" said Ari. She walked out at a unhuman speed.

.... Next Day.. Monday.. School day

I had woken up to the loud buzz of my alarm clock. I looked up at it and saw 6:47 a.m I still had like an hour till school. I didn't care that about sleep right now 'cause I felt like I just had a Red Bull **(More like blood Bull. Ha ha he he) **I got up and looked around it was my old bedroom. It was all redone for me. The walls were a dark moss green, the carpet was a dark red, and the bed was a king with red and green pillows and blanket

"Your finally up" Otis said I had jumped up not knowing he there.

"Get dressed time for school" Otis smiled. I looked back at the clock. It was flashing 7:20. I had like 30 minutes till school.

....13 minutes later....

I was ready and was sipping on O negative blood. I didn't have a liking to much of reheated blood. I wished I was drinking from Snow right now. Sweet, Sweet Snow. I though of what it would be like drinking from Spat. I bet it be like drinking a ton of sugar. EW. I looked at the microwave clock. It said 7:35. I walked up to Otis's room telling him time for school. He looks at me and we walk to his car. ________________________________________________________________________

Ari's POV

I looked at the mirror I had in my room **(A/N She brought a house. She turned into a mid aged women.) **I had no idea what to look like. I got it! I looked at the mirror again. I changed my height to like 5.9, hair black, straighten, covering my right eye, and highlighted a dark purple. I had a nice chest, with a black and red bra, my shirt was a little tight and it was black with red writing saying **I'm in love with Fall out Boy**I had red ripped skinning jeans and black Airwalk high-tops. I was so tried this always takes so much energy to make clothes and just a little to change form. I looked over at the clock it was 7:20. Maybe I could go to school early.

* * *

Vlad's POV

By the time I get to school with Otis I see we have a new kid. Could this be Arianna? I looked at this girl's eyes for the special grow Ari had. Yes she did. S**o i**t was her. Wow. I looked at her and smiled. She saw me and smiled back and winked no one was going to know the real her but me, Otis, and Joss.

* * *

**How was it and so sorry Vladdie for not putting** **you in the story. I promise I will next time.**


	5. SUGAR RUSH

**Hey guys next chapter. You are in this Vladdie. Vlad sees Ari and maybe one of the Goth kids has a eye on Ari.**

I had winked at Ari and like I said we had asecret. I started to walk over to Ari and stopped because the Goth kids had walked over to her. I was going to walk over there 'cause it was my group. Sprat, Snow, Kristof, and October. Kristof looked like he was really into her. That means 'Vlad stay back' and maybe Ari can have a okay stay here. So I just walked with Henry to my classroom.

______________________________________________________________________________ _____________________________________ **Ari POV**

I saw Vlad walking over when some Goth kids walked over. I looked at them they all had heavy eye liner on. I looked at them and at me. We weren't so different, matter of fact we looked a lot alike. One difference was that they had black lipstick on, and put stuff on to look pale. Me, myself, and I didn't have make up on but the eye liner and I was already pale. One by One they told me their names.

"Hi, I Sprat the youngest and newest" sa**i**d the kind-of small, black spiked, and ice green eyes. All while saying this he was drowning a pixie-stick.

"Yeah.. and I'm October. The second command"said agirl who was tall, black eyeshadow, purple eye liner, and purple lipstick.

"I'm Snow and I'm a witch" said a girl with hair like mine but pink highlights.

"Really" I asked. I was surprised that she was a 'witch'. Even though I highly doubted it.

"Yeah that's them. Now I'm Kristof the leader and the vampire" said the 'vampire'. Kristof had a his hair spiked with white/sliver tips, his was naturally black. Not like the others. His eyes were a dark brown with spots of pale blue. Yes his real eye color was that.

I didn't like that. I didn't like that they mocked me. They mocked Vlad, Otis and Em. Em my best friend. The one who showed me life when I went to sleep because I was tried of life. I remembered the first thing I said when I awoke "I been sleeping a thousand years. I got to open my eyes to every thing" **(A/N The lyrics to Bring me to life by Evanescence)** but Em wasn't what she use to be. Now she was a damn selfish brat. I didn't show my anger at Kristof. For some reason I think I like him.

" So I will walk you to the office and I can tell you all about us, and the group/club. Oh, and you think about being one of us" he said.

" I like sound of that "I said. And I really did. I kind-of felt like I was at a home that I belonged to.

Vlad's POV

I saw Ari again at Math, lunch, and Otis's class. Now where to start? Math, yes math. She acted like she was having a hard time, but she knew every single one of the answers. At the very beginning of class someone asked her if she was Goth and she answered "I don't believe in labeling people but if I had to label myself I would had labeled me as..... me".Everyone was shocked that she had a answer that was so grown-up that even the teacher was shocked.

Now to lunch, Arianna sat at the table with the Goth kids and me. October though something was wrong with Ari. ( I had heard her say that under her breath ) Sprat and Ari were trying to see who could down the most smarties in 15 seconds. Ari won. Winning the biggest sugar rush. She couldn't stop giggling and that made all of us laugh are ass off. Men did she make all of us laugh. Since we are the quiet table, it was really weird to be the second loudest table.

Otis's class was very funny. Arianna walked in to the class and was totally fine. She sat down and was totally fine. Otis was in the middle of saying something and Ari burst out laughing. Guess what, her sugar rush came back. Otis asked what was so funny and of course she couldn't answer. So I answered for her.

" Sprat (Otis knows Sprat) and Arianna had a contest to see who could eat the most smarties in 15 seconds and Ari won with 3 packs of smarties." I said. I looked over at her now she was only giggling.

"Go take her to the nurse. After she's done giggling, she's going to have a bad headache." Otis sighed.

I did what I was told and I took her to the nurse. When taking her to the nurse a little kitten jumped on the windowsel. It was grey with black strips going down it's sides.

**Sorry it took soooo long to write this. R&R PLEASE**


	6. Fight

**Hey, I was thinking maybe Vlad can be into Ari a little. Also I think Meredith and Ari can meet. I AM SO SORRY I DID"T**** UPDATE. I WAS ABOUT TO AND IT DELETED ON ME SO THERE IT IS. PLEASE R&R**.

Vlad POV

So I was going to the Mall with Meredith and we were going to meet Ari there. I hope this goes well.

" Hey Vlad " I looked around and so did Meredith. "Over here, stupid". Ari said walking near us. She was wearing ripped skinny jeans (BLACK-Of course), a shirt saying 'Fuck being a princess I want to be a vampire', and Airwalks (Red, and black)

"So Vlad this is your girlfriend?" asked Ari. Thinking 'Why would you be dating her'. Meredith looked affined.

"What do you mean?" Meredith asked. Pouting her pink lips.

" Nothing just, I" she stopped thinking how to put the words together. " I though girls like you liked to play with guys like Vlad" she finished. Wow (he he wow. World of warcraft)

" You have no right to say that " Meredith yelled, and swung at Ari. She backed away, having Meredith miss her. Arianna swung and hit her lightly on the side. Clearly not using all her strength. Meredith swung again hit Arianna in the nose. Arianna paused pressing her hand to her bleeding nose. She licked the blood off her hand. Then looked at Meredith with all the pure and raw hatred in those green eyes.

"Now you made me mad" she said with a evil smile. Those eyes of hers turned black with hatred. She swung and hit Meredith in the side braking a rid or two. Meredith howled with agony and pain. With was I just standing here you asked. I was not just about to start a fight with a two-thousand year old vampire/shape shifter. I ran over to Meredith, who was now on the floor crying in pain. I looked back up at Arianna. Wondering what was going on in her head. I looked back in her eyes, now that dark moss green I know. What was happening?

She looked at Meredith confused. Had she not known what had just happened ? Why wasn't the security here taking Arianna and Meredith away ? Arianna ran out to the parking lot. At a unhuman speed. Just when the security came.

**So do you think it was cool right. I know it was**. **Give me some ideas on what should happening next. Please R&R.**


	7. Woah OO

**Heys wass up. I was listening Hot Mess when writing this and a bunch more songs. So I took the things of what should happening from Vladdie. THANKS VLADDIE.**

**Vlad POV**

As soon as security came he looked at me almost thinking I didn't do this. Good 'cause I didn't. Meredith looked up seeing the security. She screamed,

" THAT PHYSCO TRIED TO KILL ME". The man looked back at me them called a ambience. By the time the security guy had time to talk to me I had to leave Meredith. I wish I didn't but I have to leave, but I need to find Arianna. When the fight started she looked normal, then when her eyes changed... it, it wasn't her like I saw her aura and it was so black it engulfed her. I am now frightened that if that happens again she may not be able to stop herself.

I ran past a graveyard, then hearing Ari's voice. She was deep in the graveyard, but why? I hid behind a bush, and there she was, but with someone else. This person with a guy taller than Ari, and me. He was wearing a mini skirt with shorts under, a belly shirt, and strange tattoos going from his pale knees to his pale stomch. (A/N IT'S ENVY FROM FMA. LOOK IT UP)

"Hello my dear, dear Envy how have you been ?," Ari said, like this Envy was her boyfriend.

"Bored, but now watching you and that high school," Envy stopped then looked around as if he knew I was there. " I'm having the time of my life".

"I know right it's so more much fun when you're in it" she said smiling. My heart broke, how could she say that I though she loved Kristof. I should have known she was in love with a cross dresser.

"Vlad is speical. I know it, and I am thinking of turning someone." she said with her smile fainting. I think she was thinking of turning Kristof. I guess I was wrong, she did have a heart, but who is this man and- I was cut off by the sound of steps coming from behind me. I hid in a thorn bush. It hurt like hell, but I stayed silent.

"Envy go. I called someone here." she said and Envy sadly left. Thank god. I looked back at the entrancea and Kristof was there. What was going to happen?

"Arianna, hi I missed you. Where did you go and why did you would to see me?," Kristof questioned.

"I wanted to see you cause I wanted to talk to you" she said sweetly. He walked over to Arianna. They talked and talked, and I waited for like two hours feeling like hell and just wanting to get up and walk away. Then, something big happened.

"Kristof, I am a Shapeshifter" she said bowing her head down. Woah did she really just say that? I looked at Kristof, he was just staring at her like she was crazy.

"Wow Ari you got me there. I didn't know what a joker you can be" he said franticly.

"I am not joking, okay. I came here so no one could hear this" she said very seriesly.

Now that I have told you this and I really love you-" she was cut off by Kristof kissing her so sweetly it made want to bush my teeth.

**I AM SO, SO, SO SORRY for not writing faster. But right now I am giving a BIG SPARKLLY THANKS to Vladdie my pep that reviews the most I give this reward to you. R&R people. Please. If you do you my can try to get this reward.**


	8. slayers

Next chapter. I can tell you LOVED the other one. But I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT NO ONE wanted to know who this ENVY WAS. But I am in a forgiving mood. Now what you have been waiting FOR... A REAL BIG LOVE/HATE sene.

Vlad POV

I watched as Kristof draped his arms around Arianna's waist. I just couldn't look anymore, so I turned my head. But when you're in a thorn bush it doesn't work out so well and I ended up with a thorn or two in my cheek. Let me tell you, IT hurt like HELL. And I screamed, toatlly blow my cover. In one swift move she move from Kristof 's arms to me.( I was now being held by the collar). I looked at her eyes, there was so much hatred in them that a wanted to cry.

"Arianna WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Kristof yelled at Ari.

"Kris, Vlad will tell ever one in the vampire world about this and I WILL be hated"she said. And now that sounded good.

"He wouldn't tell anyone 'cause he and all of you will be died." A bush or what I though was a bush said. All the around us now were slayers. I mean like thirdy. All I could think of was,... Joss.

"Damn slayers, damn Joss I should have killed him when I had the chance,"Ari growled. Then, turned to the slayers.

"Why? What have I done wrong ?," she said, madly but with a fake sad tone. By now she had put me down.

"Just being alive is doing wrong" said a man. I think he is the leader. I looked around knowing I may have to kill some. What if they had families? I looked around again and saw Joss. He had tears in his eyes, like it wasn't his fault. But how isn't it his fault.

"You'd even kill a human ?" she said with a mocking smile. The man with in great shape, skinny but with muscle, a lot of muscle. From the dim light I could tell he had black hair, eyes like Kristof, and- wait, wait. He LOOKS LIKE Kristof. Is that Kristof's dad?

"Yes, I would," he said. Then Ari looked at Kristof, then the man. Confusion went through her face.

"Even your own son" she said. As I read her thoughts 'I knew this was a trick. Kristof doesn't like me. No, he does when he kissed me that wasn't lie"

The men looked at kristof and the guy. What was happening ?

"Yes, because his loves you" he said. Why, what the hell was wrong with two people being in love ? With kristof stunned, Arianna pissed off, and me mad as hell. 'Cause weren't paying atennetion they went to take out one of us. But Ari and me were too fast so they went for Kristof.

"NOO, YOU ASSHOLE "she screamed. Then, something weird happened. Fire circled Kristof and a guy's arm that was holding Kristof's hand burst into flames. By the time they put it out he had a second degree burn. I looked at Arianna. She was looking at her hands, smiling.

"I guess, it's my birthday cause I just got a new power. That meaning I am really two-thousand years old" she said. I looked at her confused.

"Oh, Vlad you didn't know every one-thousand years you get a new power. Like mega power, I call it power X. Cause you never knew what it is. Oh, no one knows that cause no one but me is more than one-thousand years old." I was stunned, but my adrenaline was going strong.

" I will not use this new power cause it would be unfair" she said and that started the fight right back up. But Kristof was still in the big circle of fire.

Ari and me were back to back fighting all thirdy most of them ran off when they saw her new power. I had all the wimps, but Ari god, I swear they just went freaking crazy over her. They were huge and strong but Ari seemed to just flick them away. One guy was left, Kristof's dad.

" Vlad, take Kristof and get out of here" she said. I felt bad for Kristof him may not have a dad in a little.

"No you WILL NOT take my son away too" he said before jumping and bringing his stake into Arianna's chest.

I thought I knew how it felt when Joss staked me, but it was like a splinter to the pain in her eyes. As the silver tip broke her skin, blood gushed out like a river. I could tell she was dieing because the fire around Kristof had died down to emders. Her eyes flashed black to the speical green glow. As if she had a split- That's what happened. She's a split person and she must of blacked out having the person take over. Now that I knew, I know what the flashing means now, it's like she and the other person are fighting if she should be mad, but you could tell with all the gushing she was too weak. When I was zoning out, Kristof had been at Ari's side bending down.

"Kristof what are you doing ?", I asked. He trembled. As if he himself was scared that if Ari died so should he.

"The only way to fix her is to take out the stake and have her my blood," he said moving his hand till it touched the stake.

"Bad idea, Kristof. You could kill her like that, but if she was conscus (my computer was being stupid at the time) she would say you were brave" said out of no where Envy.

"Were you there the hole time ?,"said Kristof.

"No, but I saw everything and called Otis so he could take great care of her"he said looking down sadly. Then, whispered "I'm sorry" before drifting away in the wind.

I sent ever person a Big sparkly thanks who faved, reviewed, or alerted. SO THANK ALL OF YOU! Will Ari die or will she live.


	9. For you guys

Hey guys I was meaning to make a new chapter but i cant, and I need to know what you guys are confused  
about. I was mad that no one reviewed it. So tell me what you are all confused a a review or send me messages.


	10. Dorian

**Ok guys i am soo sorry bout that chapter. Kay so here is something to update you guys. Ari got a new power (I read something that said that ever one-thousand years a supernatural being gets a new power) and it was the power to control fire. The slayers showed up cause Joss was forced to say something by Dorian to the slayers saying that a lot of vampires in the town and didn't even mean to tell them. Arianna didn't use her new power because she didn't know how to control to. Also the ring of fire wasn't on purpose. The green glowly eyes are a spceial trail that Arianna has. Vlad right now is just confused adout Joss. Now Ari may live threw the hole chapter. Now go read my little bookworms (l was being silly). **

The man had just jumped up, and Ari was out of it, not here. Kristof was crying silently, praying that she wouldn't die. I looked up at the man, and so did Krisof.

"Why David, YOU SAID everyone has the right to love who and what THEY WANT. And I chose Arianna, why can't you just deal with that" yelled Kristof at his dad calling him his real name. David just looked at Ari with no care in his eyes.

"_It _is dead and not even hunam. You will get over _it_ "david said, reaching over Ari for the stake. I jumped at him, if we had any chance of saving her then I would take it. And taking out that stake by hand would kill her.

I pushed him to the ground, then said sorry to the persons headstone that I took a chunk out of. The chunk was about 3 inches long and 5 inches wide. I smashed his head with it. (only a little i didn't want a big bloodbath.) Kristof stared at his dad and Ari thinking who was more important, Family or Friends. I answer for him.

"Family, but if you truly love Arianna you will chose her" I said. Just then an ambulance whined in the background and Otis's egin running, they where finally comming. I told Kristof that we had friends in hospital and they could help her and he just nodded.

Lights flashed red and blue, making the place light up. I looked around and saw slayers knocked out because said she didn't want all this blood on are hands so we just knocked them out. Otis's car screamed to a stop. He jumped out and ran to us looking at Arianna with horror screaming on his face. The people put Ari on a strecther and left like they didn't see a stake in the middle of her. Otis went in the ambulance with Arianna. Dorian was also in the carsmiling to himself but why. Was it the secret that Ari and him shared. Right then I got a idea, Dorian had planned this so Ari would die and his secret would never get out.

"Vlad thats not true" said Dorian. Oh crap I didn't shield my thoughts.

"Thats right young Pravus. You should be more careful"He said, right now I wished Otis didn't leave 'cause I had no idea what was going to happen.

**CLIFF HANGER, MAHAHAHA. START reviewing what should happen. =D**


	11. The Thing

**Heys guys this takes place in the hospital with Arianna. This is when she dies (or not) but no thanks to you guys for NOT reviewing. I really wish you start reveiwing, but whatever the story MUST go on. THIS CHAPTER WAS HARD TO WRITE.**

**All copyrights go to the author. We love you Heather.**

I was knocked out. It was dark and I felt so alone, I wondered if this is want happened when people die. No angels, no fluffy white clouds, or was this Hell? Was I going to be here like this forever? I heard Otis yelling saying wake up, this can't happen. I wanted to, I wanted to go back. But something held me back, and that thing was strong. I tried and almost saw light (was the light of life or death) but that thing griped me and I fell. Like falling down steps when runing, but the thing griped my leg and pulled me down. Making me lose sight of the light. It pulled me down to the darknes, but I foght. I need to say good-bye to everyone. Vladmir, Kristof, and Em. Em wouldn't miss me but I hoped she would.

I rememdered the shock on Kristof's and Vlad's face when they saw the stake go into me. I remembered Kristof's soft lips on my lips. I wished that Vlad wasn't there, to be hurt like that. I loved Vlad but I don't know now. It was pulling again harder, but something shocked me. It gave me very little strength but I finally broke free of the thing, and ran to the light.

I gasped the fresh air. Feeling like I hadn't been breathing for a year. I opened my eyes , it so bright so i closed them again. My chest was in soo much pain. Like someone was trying to rip out my beating heart. My throut was wet with blood, as if I had be throwing it up . I heard people yelling saying for things. Then, they put a breathing mask on me. It was like breathing fresh air. My eyes were fine now and I could see that I was in a hospital bed. Otis was handing my hand, crying/praying. Then, the doctor put a flashlight in my eyes. The doc was smiling a 1000 watt smile. The doc smiled at otis.

Then said " You really are a lucky man Otis, both kids living after something like this. But she is going to have to stay here for a few months". Right now all could think was how long was I out for and why wasn't Vlad and Kristof here.

"Arianna you were out for 3 days" Otis said, reading my thoughts.

"Wheres Vlad and Kristof" I said franticly

"Getting a snack" he said casuly.

**Ok now here is what was happening with Vlad, Kristof, and Dorian.**

"Please dont kill me" pleaded kristof. Only I new Dorian had no plan to. Arianna was out of way so I wasn't needed anymore. Only my blood was, but he could wait.

"Oh I wouldn't. Just wait, dont be egrer for death, boys. Because I will give it to you" He said with an evil smile.

"Then will drive us to the hospital. I know shes not died,not yet no" he pleaded again then mumled the rest. Dorian rolled his eyes. Thinking she was died. Only we knew she wasn't, she wouldn't give up so easily.

Now why would Dorian let us off so easily.

**Why would him indeed. MAHAHA.**


	12. My Dream

**Hello, new chater. Hope u like. Please review.**

I told Kristof that I didnt trust Dorian, but we did need a ride. I said yes to the ride.

The ride was werid, akward. When we finally got to the hosptial. I made sure that kristof was in front of me because if a fight broke out, Kristof would get hurt. And even if I would like that to happen. I couldn't deal will Arianna's pain and how she would know it was me. She would let the court kill me when I had to go to the trial or worse never ever be in my life again- leave me with a broke heart-.

We walked to the waiting room we were sereved hot blood in cups. I paced back and forth. We waited the all night. I fell asleep, so (Dorian wasnt in the hosptial) did Kristof.

_~Dream~_

_It was a sunny, perfect day. There was a girl, and a boy about 8 or 9, she was in a bright yellow sundress, and barefoot. The boy had black hair, pale blue eyes with brown spots, he was wearing white pants, a white shirt. They were dancing to music she was humming, hair was long straight and dark brown, her eyes were brown but had a geen glow just like Arianna. Wait, Arianna's hair, and eyes, but this can't be her, and Kristof's strange eyes. These kids were too bright, smilie, and what year was this. But then a woman came over and looked where I was. I hid, and hoped that she didn't see me. The woman was about in her early 30's. She looked a lot like the girl but her hair was long and very curly, she was wearing a beautiful white dress. She took the kids' hands._

_"Ari, Krist do you want some lunch?" She asked. I guess this is the real younger Arianna, and the real Kristof but then if her childhood was perfect why doesn't she act like a perfect kid. The younger Arianna, and Kristof said yes and skiped into a greek house. I now knew that they were speaking a different language. They were speaking Greek._

_Then, everthing blurred, and changed. Now in front of me was Arianna, she looked like the way I first saw her, in the alley when she beat up tom and bill, but she was wearing a dress now and she was so different. Her hair was long, braided with streaks of real gold, she was wearing a pure white dress the fit her, and showed off her curves. She was beautiful, I found out then I loved her. She was sitting then someone was at the door. He was wearing a tunck , his eyes looked as if had been was crying. Arianna looked up, she backed away._

_"Who are you and what do you what, stranger?" She spoke._

_"Oh, I'm sorry, dear. I'm Percy." He said in a deep voice. I wondered if he was the percy from the stories. _

_"Hello, Percy. What do what?" she said still staying away from him._

_"Your parnets and Kristof, I'm sorry but they're dead" He said fighting off tears. She stood there froze to the spot. She couldn't think at all._

_"Wh-What?" She said, as tears ran down her checks staining her white dress. She fell to the ground, as that happened everthing went black and I woke up. _

_~End Of Dream~_

I was panting. What was that? A dream, a vision? I need more time to think. I looked around. Kristof looked up at me smiling. Confused i asked him.

"What are you so happy about?" I said angrely. He looked at me.

"She woke up, Vlad, she woke up." He said dazed. She did? What did that mean? Did he miss her heart? No, he couldn't of, could he?

"What?" I asked.

"You heard me. They're checking her out now." He was dazed still. I couldn't believe this. I needed time to think, but my brain stayed on the thought of Arianna a wake and alive.

**I know you guys hate me but I NEED REVEIWS. SO reveiw and i will give you a reward.**


	13. My Long Lost Love

**It's been a long time and I know it has but I'm back and more ready than ever. I'm a totally different person and this is gonna get way better than it has ever been, trust me. I'm older and everything is gonna be different.**

**Personal Notes Forget Ari being THOUSANDS of years old. She only dates back to the Greek and Roman years.**

* * *

As I walked toward Arianna in the hallway she looked fine, sick, paler than she always is but fine no less. Oh, there's so many questions I need to ask her. I jogged up to her as she smiled but then Kristof cut me off as Arianna ran into his arms. No. No. No. No. No. Please no. She's just, just... No. Ari then looked over to me and smiled and hugged me. It wasn't like her normal tight hugs that seemed weird for a girl so small. I must remind you that Ari was only 5,6' and about 110 pounds. Maybe about 95-100 because of all the blood lose. She was so warm in my arms, I wanted to hold her forever but too soon did she let go and went back to Kristof.

"Ari, I'm so happy your ok! I don't know what I would do without you. I-" Kristof rambled as Ari cut him off with a finger to his lips and then a sweet simple kiss. I looked away and so did Otis. It was funny because she was in her normal figure of a 14-year-old child With stunning hazel eyes, long dark hair, prefect chest and small butt that she had always hated. Not her fake colored hair, that was always straight, but now dark beautiful brown ocean waves.

"I'm fine, he didn't even get near my heart. It was my upper shoulder, that's why I healed so fast", She said looking at him and glanced me towards the last part.

"Um, Arianna," Otis said clearing his throat. "We should get you back to Vlad's house so we can figure this all out,". Ari glanced his way, forgetting he was there, straighten her back and said, "Yes, yes we should Otis,". I always forgot Ari dated back to the Greek and Roman years. The drive home was Kristof and Ari cuddling in the back as Otis and I awkwardly stayed silent.

Back In The House

After Getting Nelly To Go Back to Bed & To Stop Worrying About Ari

"Ok, explain now." Otis said calmly. She explained how Kristof and her where in the cemetery. She told him that she had told Kristof about herself and us. A slight gasp coming from Otis but then she later explained she was going to turn him, well try to. Otis could questions after the story telling. So he could escape abuse from family and the could live happily. Thankfully she left out me peeping and just said I was walked and stumbled across them and we were attacked. We then blamed Joss for telling the hunters where we where. And that's it.

"How were you going to 'turn' Kristof? What if he dies? You've only known him for what, a month? Not even." Otis said enraged.

"Simply, the way you would a vampire. I really don't believe he could die, I was turned, um I believe. I didn't plan on turning him for till summer. Also I remember Kristof from my past! Well his eyes. I believe he's an old spirit." She said, confused a little. Was she turned? What about that dream? I really needed to talk to her... What's an old spirit?

"An Old Spirit is someone who is reborn, it's not very common. And why do you think that Arianna?" He explained to me and questioned her.

"Again it's his eyes, I've um had past loves that had those eyes. They all died at they're 20's or 30's," She told us sadly.. "I just don't want to lose him again." Kristof, who hadn't spoken the whole time just looked at her. I read his mind to see what was happening, what he was thinking. _'Oh Ari, my dear Ari. Is that true? Maybe, I do know things that sometimes I can't explain, that's why I was always around you, always texting you. It scared me how I loved you and I didn't understand it_ all. Then anger twirled into him. _And Vlad... _Then sadness. _Oh Vlad, Snow wants you back, you've stop talking to her and after my girl. That's not right. Go Back._ I clenched my fists. HIS GIRL? No. But my snow.. my little snowflake. I did miss her, but I let her go so she could be free, I had almost killed her last time, but I refused to go back to her. I abused her. Used her for her sweet blood. I was a monster. Never. Ever. Again.

"Ari, I-I love you" He said. Then hugged her tightly and kissed her forehead. I walked away and Otis said they could crash on the couch or go back to her house. She said they would go back to her house and stay there for the rest winter break. I refused to ponder what they would do. What he would do with the girl I loved. Would I ever be able to ask what the dream was about? Ari came up to hug me and I pushed her away. She looked so sad, but I didn't do anything wrong. She did. She played with me. There's just too many thoughts I have right now. She had been in this school since Januray. We pictures of her birthday on Febuary 4th, pictures of everything. She was an amazing photographer, prefect. When we went to the circus you could pay to take a two hour course and Ari did the silks prefectly. She was so amazing.

Back At Arianna's House

I was so tired. So sad, how could Vlad push me away? I didn't do anything wrong. He and Snow had something and I don't know what happened but he messed it up because she still loved him. Kristof and I really had something. I know we did. Oh, kristof your a little sap I hope you know. I wonder if he can deal with all the things of a ShapeShifter. Thankfully Kristof drove home because I passed out half-way there. It was one of those sleeps were you can hear everything but you can't move. I could feel Kristof pick me up out of the car, open my door, and walk to my room where he lad me down. We laid together as he sang 'Smother Me' by The Used. Oh Kristof, these are reasons I love you. My long lost love.

* * *

**What did you think? Should they stay together? What about Vlad. This is why I love writing, sorry I haven't been doing any. More to come. Did this all last night. I'm really happy with it to tell the truth!**


End file.
